


Alert

by Jemzamia



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rare to get a break from fighting Cybermen. So when one presents itself the boys have to take it without a moment's haste.</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alert

These stolen moments seemed to become briefer. It was that or they had simply become too fast for them to remember. 

Life in the parallel world is always perilous; with Cybermen looming around every corner, and just as hostile humans threatening them, trying to steal what very little they had. Mickey and Jake were constantly on the run, moving from city to city, combating the metal-cased menace in any way they could, from the comfort of their little blue van.

Its times like this when the van is still, parked in an abandoned street, that the two men can finally slow down, take a moment to look at each other and let their emotions run wild. Passion, companionship and need often were the ones that came sprinting out of the docks. Mickey quickly rushed towards Jake's lips, kissing him roughly and not caring. He knew the man could take it. Jake needs no cue to know what to do next; he pulls at Mickey's t-shirt, hoisting it up over his head and flinging it to the floor. Time is of the essence; they never know when the next danger is going to arrive. 

Talented licks and nips are played by Jake over healing cuts and forming scars on Mickey's chest. Mickey lets out a groan, threading his fingers through Jake's mousy blonde hair, pulling him back up to stand up straight. There's a slight pause, an unusual interlude in the programme of events that they usually keep to. Mickey takes a moment to stare at his friend, gently tickling the hairs at the nape of his neck. Smiling from one corner of his mouth, Jake gazes back, before being pulled in for a kiss. It’s soft, lingering; something rare and unheard of within their lives.

Haste soon makes itself known again though; scrambling fingers yanking at Jake's t-shirt, shortly before flinging it to the ground, along with its owner. Mickey soon joins him, leaning over his body, biting at Jake's neck as he pulls down his combats and boxers. Without a moment's notice, Mickey's own naked form is pressing down on top of him; hands possessively running up and down large plains of skin. Jake yells at Mickey to, "do it now", and he's more than happy to oblige. Lube's sloppily applied, some spills onto the van floor, but Mickey doesn't care; they never have time to clean it anyway. He swiftly lines himself up, ready to engorge himself in Jake, hungry with need on the floor.

An incessant beeping sound soon stops him, he swears loudly while Jake drops his head to the floor in disbelief. 

"Alert from Sector 6," Mickey said, "They seriously need back up."

"Well let's give them it," answered Jake, "Cos I'm as sure as hell not getting any!"


End file.
